


Cold

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mando'a, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: Another one for a prompt ^^22. The thermostat fight'‘ I didn’t think…Why didn’t you say anything, Torian? There was no need for you to freeze…’'





	Cold

The cold was the first thing Torian felt before coming to his senses, with a blurry head he sat upright and tried to remember where he was.

Ah

Berra’s room. 

He vaguely recalled sleeping beside her now, for the night. They were watching a holovid..-was the room this cold then? 

He knew it was the coldest part of the ship because of Berra’s fur and she was not comfortable with the heat at all; then she was snuggling up to him though he remembered idly, must be the reason he didn't feel the cold then, looking back at the cathar woman rolled into a little ball…-surprisingly adorable, coming from the usually ferocious warrior; he almost wanted to take a holo- in her sleep and away from him. 

He rubbed his hands and thought of returning to his bunk for a brief moment, his shivering become unbearable and he spotted a panel just in time turning up the temperature to a higher degree. Not too much but won’t feel like a night on Hoth at least.

He felt the warmth before curling around Berra and falling asleep instantly.

***

It was half an hour or three hours Torian felt himself waking up again. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes, cursing silently. The room was dark still so he couldn’t understand what awakened him at first. what…?

‘I’m sorry. My bad.’ Berra called quietly from near the thermostat panel, making him jump, embarrassingly. He hoped she didn’t see it in the dark.

Berra turned to him and gave an apologetic smile, ‘ I didn’t think…Why didn’t you say anything, Torian? There was no need for you to freeze…’

He shrugged and smiled back, ‘It’s okay.’

‘Yeah? Well…I…uh…Can I lower this a bit? ‘

‘Of course!’ 

‘Just a bit..-it’s just…-’ 

‘No..-No.I understand.’ he cut her off, I’m…sorry.’ 

‘Why? You know what? I changed my mind. I’m not changing it. I’ll have to take off my shirt though, is that okay?’

Torian felt his jaw going slack, really, was this a rhetorical question or his cue to go down to his bunk? ‘I..ah…I mean…’

why is basic so hard

Berra laughed and joined him on the bed again, ‘You’re blushing. I didn’t even do anything and you are…blushin’’ she giggled. 

‘…nope.’

‘uh-huh. Goodnight Torian.’ 

She laid down on the cover..-room was warm but not that warm for him- and laid her bare arm across his chest, her hand coming right on his chest…-heart. He held her hand, it’s so small invisible beneath his. Torian felt like something warm blossomed in his chest.

‘Goodnight cyare’ he whispered so low even he himself couldn’t hear it.

Thankfully the cathar has amazingly developed hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> review if you can, thank you for reading :'3


End file.
